A Journey to an Unmapped World
by PairingMatters
Summary: After the first Quidditch match in Harry's fifth year, his parents couldn't take it anymore. They took him up to the Metaphysical World. Then they decided to let Harry and Hermione immigrate to another country to continue their education. Without Harry, what will happen to the Wizarding world in Britain? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A Journey to an Unmapped World**

Summary:

This is my third Supernatural Story

This story happens on the night after the first Quidditch match in Harry's fifth year, after Harry, Ron and Hermione got back from Hagrid's hut.

Revamped chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Ascension to another World**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

After Harry has arrived back to the castle from Hagrid's hut, and lied down on the bed, he could not sleep.

He felt that Hogwarts was really not what it should be.

He found that there is no longer any happiness in Hogwarts. Dumbledore did not speak to him, and Umbridge has tortured him, and banned him from Quidditch

After he finally slept, two figures appeard to him.

It was James and Lily.

"Harry," said Lily.

"Mum?" he said.

"I daresay that you had enough, Harry," said Lily. "I don't think you can tolerate any more in Hogwarts."

Harry nodded.

"It is time for us to tell you, before it is too late," said Lily. "You are being manipulated right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"It all started with Dumbledore," said James. "That old coot has a lot to answer for."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Harry," said James. "Do you know why Voldemort want to kill you?"

Harry shook his head.

"A prophecy was made before your birth," said James. "It states that you are able to defy Voldemort, at least three times, and either you have to kill Voldemort, or he have to kill you."

"Voldemort heard part of the prophecy, and he sets out to kill you," said Lily. "He marked you as his equal."

"Dumbledore, on the other hand, believes that the prophecy is real," said James. "Do you know why he has placed you with a family that hated magic?"

Harry shook his head.

"If you ask him, he will say that he want to keep you protected," said Lily. "He placed some wards around Number 4, Privet Drive to keep you safe. But his real motive of keeping you there is to raise you to die, so he has to make sure that you have nothing to live for, or hope for, and you will go and sacrifice yourself willingly."

"And all these years, after what you have gone through, I don't want to see any more of these things happen to you," said James.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said James. "Our plan is to take you to a world known as Metaphysical World. This will interrupt Dumbledore's plan."

"What is Metaphysical World?" asked Harry.

"Metaphysical World is a world that are accessable by those people who live beyond death, or those people who are in need of it," said Lily.

"And what will I be doing in the Metaphysical World?" asked Harry.

"You will be learning Metaphysical Magic," answered Lily. "Metaphysical Magic outperforms or intercepts any kind of magic spells in the Wizarding world, even if they are newly created, Metaphysical Magic updates itself, staying one step ahead of them."

"Am I too young to learn Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"Age doesn't matter with learning Metaphysical Magic," replied James.

"All right," said Harry. "If you can take me up to the Metaphysical World, do it."

James pointed his finger at Harry, and after a split second, Harry felt as if he was being hoisted up by a pair of strong hands, and then he saw a white mist surrounded him.

"Welcome to the Metaphysical World," said Lily.

"How come no prophecy has stated that you would appear to me and drag me here?" asked Harry.

Lily laughed.

"Harry, do you think any prophecies would ever state anything in our world? No. No seers would ever forsee this, so why would they make such prediction? This world is Metaphysical World, beyond what seers can forsee."

/Scene Break/

Hermione was sleeping, and it was already five o' clock in the morning.

"Hermione, it is time to come to us."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Lily."

"Why should I come up?" asked Hermione.

"Harry is here as well," said Lily. "You won't be able to see him again in your world, until he comes back."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"We already took him up," said Lily.

"Right," said Hermione. "What about my parents?"

"Don't worry," said James. "I will cast a spell to make them forget that they have a daughter."

Hermione nodded, since she doesn't want her parents to worry about her.

"What about Ron?" she asked.

"Don't go with a lazy idiot like Ron!" Lily snapped. "A smart witch like you should know this already."

"Take me up, then," said Hermione.

Lily pointed her finger at Hermione, and in a split second, Hermione felt as if she was being hoisted up by a pair of invisible hands.

Then she saw Harry.

She ran to him and embraced him in a hug.

Then she released him.

She glanced around, and saw five people.

"These are the four founders," Lily explained.

"Hogwarts founders?" asked Hermione.

Lily nodded.

"They have something to say," she said.

"Hello, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, I am Godric Gryffindor, and this is Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

"And this is Burdock Muldoon, a former Wizards' Council Chief," said Lily.

"We have been making some decisions on what we should do about Hogwarts," said Slytherin. "It appears that most students in Slytherin are very mean. Right now, I have to say Hogwarts is dark, very dark right now. We don't want Hogwarts to be dark like this."

Harry knew that what Slytherin said was true. Indeed, it is dark. He thought of Umbridge, and the High Inquisitor. He hated it.

"I hated it when the Ministry of Magic acting like this, when there's something happened, they kept it quiet, instead of resolving them," said Burdock bitterly. "I hated it when the Ministry calling you a liar, and torturing you, Potter. I know that Voldemort has returned."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I suggest we get Hogwarts sealed completely, at this time, so no one can get in," said Helga. "We will first evacuate all the people out from there, then we will do it."

The other founders nodded.

"And once you two get back," said Ravenclaw. "You can reopen Hogwarts again."

"What if the Death Eaters attack Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"They can't penetrate, remove or break the enchantments because it is Metaphysical, it is beyond what they can think of," said Lily.

"What would happen if the Ministry find out that Hogwarts has been sealed and they can't get through the enchantments?" asked Hermione.

"By sealing Hogwarts like this," said Gryffindor, "I have no doubt that the Ministry is going to be mad about it, but they can't do anything to force Hogwarts to reopen. Their magic are too weak, in comparison with Metaphysical Magic."

"Wait, the Ministry may not be too concerned if Hogwarts has been sealed, what I suggest is to seal the Ministry, this way, I am sure that the Minister wouldn't stand a chance," said Burdock.

James nodded.

This relieved Harry a bit.

"What about Hogwarts ghosts?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"Wouldn't Hogwarts ghosts know about the Metaphysical World?" asked Hermione.

"Even though the ghosts are dead people who become manifest in the living, they won't be able to know about Metaphysical World," said Lily. "Metaphysical Magic prevents ghosts from acknowledging the Metaphysical World."

/Scene Break/

Soon, it was eight o' clock in the morning.

Ron and the others went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, expecting Harry to show up in any moment since they haven't seen him in their dormitory. They thought that Harry has gone to the Great Hall already.

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked Dean in a whisper.

Dean shook his head.

"Hermione is gone too," he said.

Just then Lavender and Parvati arrived.

After breakfast, Dumbledore had a quick word with Snape, and Snape agreed to stay in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore got to his feet, and walked along the house tables.

"Where is Harry?" he asked.

"That's what I was asking Dean," Ron said.

Dumbledore understood what Ron was talking about.

He went back to his office and sighed. He have to face the truth:

_Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen._

End of first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Sealing of the Ministry**

Revamped chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Meanwhile, James and Lily was going over the plans with Burdock.

"Tonight," said Burdock. "You will ensure that no one is in the Ministry of Magic, and then seal it so no one will be able to get in there again."

James nodded.

At night, James waved their Metaphysical Magic wand, and soon, the Ministry is sealed.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Cornelius Fudge attempted to get to the Ministry, only found that he was knocked back several feet. He tried to get into the Ministry, but was knocked back again.

He pulled out his wand, attempting to break whatever was blocking him from entering.

But none of his spells worked.

He stood there, dumbfounded. He did not know what have prevented him from entering the Ministry.

After a few hours, all other Ministry workers arrived, and saw Fudge.

"What happened, Minister?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"I can't get into the Ministry anymore," said Fudge.

/Scene Break/

Dolores Umbridge was shocked when she received a message from Fudge that the Ministry is no longer accessible by Wizards.

She sighed.

Just then, Minerva McGonagall arrived.

"What's wrong, Dolores?" she asked, seeing Umbridge's face.

"I just received a note from the Minister that no one can get into the Ministry of Magic anymore," replied Dolores.

Minerva said nothing.

She made her way to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was shocked when Minerva told him that no one can gain access to the Ministry anymore.

He apparated to the Ministry, and he was knocked back several feet.

He pulled out his wand, attempting to break whatever was blocking him.

None of the spell he casted worked.

He sighed, and he apparated back to Hogwarts.

He sat in his office, and did some thinking.

True, the Minister has let him down, but he could not stand the fact that no Wizards are able to gain access to the Ministry anymore. Without the Ministry, there would be no funding for Hogwarts. He, as well as his staff members would not gain any more income, Unless if his students pay the money.

But there is another issue.

He knew that not every student in Hogwarts have a wealthy family, especially the Weasleys, and with the inaccessibility of the Ministry, Arthur would most certainly not have the fortune to pay the money to the school for their children.

He decided to have a meeting to discuss the future of Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

There was no smile on Cornelius Fudge's face. With the inaccessibility of the Ministry, he feared that there is a possibility for Hogwarts to close down since there would be no funding for the staff members, unless if he establish emergency locations, but that would mean all the previous documents in the building would be lost, since he felt that there's no way to retrieve it.

Putting the thoughts of Dumbledore out of his mind, he knows that all the Ministry workers have lost their jobs, that they would have to work somewhere else.

He used a Summoning Charm, trying to summon all the documents from the Ministry building.

It didn't work.

/Scene Break/

Arthur Weasley was troubled, with the inaccessibility of the Ministry, there is no chance for him to earn any money for his family.

Percy Weasley, who had a row with his family, were sick and tired of the fact that the Ministry was inaccessible.

He decided to visit Fudge for a bit.

/Scene Break/

"Weasley, you gave me a surprise," Cornelius Fudge said as Percy appeared in front of him.

"Mr Fudge," said Percy. "I want to speak to you."

"Given that you have been sticking with the Ministry, I will let you talk," said Fudge.

"Do you have any theory why no one can get into the Ministry?" asked Percy.

"Why do you ask me?" asked Fudge.

"Because I want my job," said Percy.

"Now, now," said Fudge. "It is not just you who have nothing to do right now, all the Wizards who worked at the Ministry have nothing to do."

Percy fell silent.

"I really have no idea what have prevented the Ministry workers from getting into the Ministry," said Fudge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Revelation**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione was staying with James, Lily and the four founders.

"It is time for us to do the revenge on the Dursleys, Harry," said Lily.

"How are you going to do it?" asked Harry.

"We are not going to kill them, but we will give them trouble," replied Lily.

They made their way to Number 4, Privet Drive, and saw the Dursleys were eating breakfast.

Lily pointed her finger at the kitchen bench, it gave a loud cracking sound, and the bench was dislocated, then it exploded quietly, this made the contents on the bench fell to the ground.

As soon as Vernon was getting ready to send Dudley to school, Petunia returned to the kitchen, and then she gasped at the state of the kitchen.

Harry watched in amazement.

Then James and Lily pointed their fingers at two of the chairs, and they turned into two tall, giant trolls, each holding a bat, and they started to ruin the portraits in the dining room. Then they went from room to room, and whacked at the furnitures, until they are obvious signs of damage.

Before Petunia had time to think, the two trolls appeared.

Petunia screamed.

She picked up a knife, and threw it at one of the trolls, it did not impale the troll, instead, it bounced back, and hit the wall.

Then the trolls took their bats, and advanced on her.

Petunia screamed louder this time.

She ran out of the back door.

This time the trolls did not bother her.

As Petunia ran for her life, several ropes moved towards her, and tied her up.

She struggled, trying to free herself, but it was no use. As soon as she struggled, the ropes simply glowed with white light. Several people want to untie her, but they could not do it.

Five minutes later, the rope came off on its own.

She got back to her house, and walked everywhere, only found that the house was ruined. The wall was cracked, and the kitchen bench was damaged.

As soon as she entered the living room, she saw a lot of mosquitos.

She fetched the vacuum cleaner, and started to vacuum the mosquitos.

Before she finished vacuuming the mosquitos, her body snapped together, and she fell down to the ground.

She tried to move, but she couldn't do it.

The remaining mosquitos started to bite her.

As soon as Vernon and Dudley got back, they gasped as they saw Petunia on the floor, unmoving.

They shouted her name several times, but she couldn't speak.

/Scene Break/

"Harry," said Lily. "I want you to know about what sort of person Dumbledore is."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Starting from the beginning, why did he send you to the Dursleys? He has an excuse that he want to keep you safe, he placed some wards to keep you protected, using the protection I have given you. Why didn't he check on your wellbeing?"

"He wanted you to be weak so you are easier to manipulate, he want you to be pliable so he can direct you. In a nutshell, he raised you to die."

"What!" Hermione shouted.

"Not to mention that he pittied the people who do evil, and he think that after Voldemort is killed, the Death Eaters would no longer be evil," said Lily. "His own version of Greater Good."

Hermione sighed.

"Harry," Lily said. "Don't think that we want you to live a miserable life. Dumbledore himself has been using you as a tool."

"I agree with the decision of the former chief of Wizards' Council," said Harry. "Right now the Ministry is sealed completely, I want to see what the Wizards will do."

"The Weasleys are also in Dumbledore's pockets, especially that Ronald Weasley. He's lazy, and hardly do any work," said James.

/Scene Break/

No one in the Ministry said anything to anyone. They were confused and shocked. They simply could not believe that no one can enter the Ministry any longer.

Fudge shut himself at home all day, he couldn't think of any plans.

Amelia Bones sat at her home, crying, because she lost her job.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was thinking. With the disappearance of two of his students, particularly Harry Potter, he have no idea what the Death Eaters will do.

He wondered what have made the Ministry completely inaccessible.

/Scene Break/

Lucius Malfoy stayed at home all day, since the Ministry is inaccessible, he felt that he should do something. He knows that emergency location may be established, but he have to wait.

Unless if he join the Death Eaters.

The first option would mean that he is covered up from being identified as a Death Eater, but the second option is no big deal.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, Hermione," Lily said. "It is time for you both to learn Metaphysical Magic."

"How long will it take us to learn this?" asked Hermione.

"Since you two has already had certain knowledge of magic, you will learn fast," said Lily. "It shouldn't be taking more than two years."

"Do we need our wands?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Lily. "But you don't necessarily need an incantation."

"We can give you both Metaphysical Wands," said James.

"Is it possible to do Metaphysical Magic without Metaphysical Wands?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Lily. "Nevertheless, using a normal wand to do Metaphysical Magic, we will need to give you Metaphysical Magic powers, and it only lasts for a certain period of time. Using a Metaphysical Wand to do Metaphysical Magic gives you more control over it, and it lasts longer."

"We will get our Metaphysical Wands, then," said Hermione.

James pulled out two wands, and handed them to Harry and Hermione.

"Now," said Lily. "The ability to do Metaphysical Wand requires power mastery."

"What do you mean by power mastery?" asked Harry.

"When you are learning ordinary magic, you only need to practise and familiarise yourself with it," replied Lily. "When you are learning Metaphysical Magic, you need to master the power, and mastering your power does not depend on whether you know how to do it or not, it depends on the amount of power you have, and your power will stretch over time."

"And then what?" asked Hermione.

"Then you will be able to use Metaphysical Magic," replied Lily.

"Will the Ministry detect Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"There is virtually no way for them to detect Metaphysical Magic," replied Lily. "Metaphysical Magic can evade their detection easily."

She pulled out a book, entitled _The Art of Supernatural Magic._

"Hermione," she said. "Someone like you would have swallowed this book, but just remember that merely swallowing this book and doing a lot of practice is not enough, you need time to master your Metaphysical Power."

Hermione nodded.

She opened the book, and started reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Struggles and Feelings**

A/N: Previously, I planned to have Harry and Hermione remove the enchantments of the Ministry when they get back to the Wizarding world from the Metaphysical World. Now, I have changed my plot a little. The Ministry will be reopened again, but it will be followed by a departure of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, away from Britain. They will be attending a Wizarding school in USA, restarting their fifth year. As a result, the Wizarding world in Britain will get darker. There may be a likelihood that Voldemort will take over the Ministry in Britain, while Harry and Hermione is in USA, protected by Metaphysical Magic.

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

The obstacles that prevented Wizards to gain access to the Ministry has strucked the Minister greatly. He was thinking of what to do next.

He knows that there is no way to pretend that nothing has happened anymore, since it has caused all the Wizards to not be able to work at the Ministry, and all the staff members of Hogwarts are facing the risk of losing their income. It was sickening to think that.

Amelia Bones was stressed. She has been nigotiating with Fudge, but the Minister could not find any solution.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was still trying to find Harry Potter, the only thing he didn't know was that there would be no way to dig him out.

Minerva McGonagall felt sick. True, the inaccessibility of the Ministry has nothing to do with her, but it caused an impact on Hogwarts. Without the Ministry of Magic, she would not get any income.

On the following day, the Daily Prophet arrived at Fudge's house.

**THE MINISTRY BECAME INACCESSIBLE TO WIZARDS! - By Rita Skeeter**

_A few days ago, the Minister of Magic has discovered that he could no longer gain access to the Ministry of Magic anymore. Neither could anyone else who work there. Each time they attempted to get in, they were knocked back._

_What happened to the Ministry of Magic?_

Fudge could not overthink the fear that he had earlier, the fear that he got when Dumbledore told him that Voldemort is back.

/Scene Break/

Remus, Sirius and Tonks were shocked when they saw the Daily Prophet.

"How come Harry is not here?" asked Sirius.

"I have no idea," replied Remus. "Maybe he's gone."

"And with the Ministry inaccessible by Wizards, what will happen?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe Hogwarts will be closed down," said Tonks.

"Are you sure?" a voice said.

Tonks looked around, and saw Alastor Moody.

"If no one can enter the Ministry, there would be no funding for Hogwarts," said Tonks.

"This is such a threat to the Wizards," said Alastor.

Before anyone can say anything else, Dumbledore arrived.

He sighed, and collapsed on a chair.

"What's wrong, Albus?" asked Remus.

"The Ministry does not believe me that Voldemort is back, and now, the Ministry is inaccessible, what should I do?" Dumbledore said.

"Hogwarts can still run without the Ministry, can't it?" asked Remus.

"I know," said Dumbledore. "Nevertheless, without the Ministry, there would be no funding for me."

"How about letting the students pay the money?" asked Tonks.

"Maybe we can," replied Dumbledore. "But as not all students are wealthy, a trust will have to be set up to pay the money to us, for those students who are poor."

Just then, Hagrid arrived.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "How do you feel about the fact that the Ministry is inaccessible?"

"I don't think I will say much about this," replied Hagrid, "since I am not working in the Ministry."

/Scene Break/

Dolores Umbridge was grief stricken, she usually report back whatever has happened at Hogwarts to the Minister, but now, with the inaccessibility of the Ministry, she feared that Hogwarts High Inquistor would not exist much longer, since Fudge was the one who have created the Educational Decree that formed it, unless if the emergency location is established.

She quickly apparated to Cornelious's residence.

"Dolores, what a surprise," said Fudge.

"What will happen to the Educational Decrees at Hogwarts?" asked Umbridge.

"Since the Ministry is sealed, the Educational Decrees in Hogwarts will be suspended until we can find a way to remove whatever is preventing us from accessing the Ministry," said Fudge.

Umbridge nodded.

"It sounds strange that no one can gain access to the Ministry any longer," said Fudge. "Every Ministry employer have nothing to do, and now there won't be any funding for Hogwarts."

"I'll see if I can set up emergency locations," said Fudge.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore did some serious thinking.

With the inaccessibility of the Ministry, the whole Wizarding world is ill, and if the illness of the Wizarding world is not recovered, the Wizarding world may collapse, unless if emergency locations can be established.

On the other hand, with the disappearance of Harry Potter, he knows that the Wizarding world would have no hope to survive.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

The door opened, it was Snape.

"Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Dumbledore.

"What do you think will happen to the Wizarding world?" asked Snape, after he entered and sat down.

Dumbledore shook his head, apparently he didn't want to share his opinion with Snape.

"What would happen if Hogwarts is closed?" asked Snape.

"There won't be any money for you or any of the staff members who worked here," replied Dumbledore. "Unless if the Minister set up emergency locations. I am worried that the Ministry documents may no longer be available."

"We will let the students pay for this school, or else we will drive them out of here," said Snape.

Although Dumbledore felt that Snape's statement is a bit harsh, he nodded, since he didn't have any other choice.

"And the disappearance of Harry Potter really drive me mad," said Dumbledore.

"Who cares," said Snape.

"I care," said Dumbledore.

"The Ministry doesn't even believe that the Dark Lord is back," said Snape. "They keep on putting Potter down."

"I know," said Dumbledore.

"And you haven't even spoken to him since he arrived back to Hogwarts," said Snape. "Why does it matter if he disappears?"

"Of course it matters!" Dumbledore said firmly.

"Why?" asked Snape.

"He's the only person who can get rid of Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "Without him, Voldemort would never be defeated."

A/N: I would like to clarify that the Wizarding world in Britain won't collapse, but it will gradually get darker. Should Fudge admit that Voldemort is back, the state of the Wizarding world in Britain won't be reversed even if the Ministry is accessible again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The Meeting**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Meanwhile, Cornelius Fudge has made an appointment for all the Ministry employees to have a meeting at Hogwarts Great Hall on the eighteenth of November at 2 pm to discuss what will happen to Hogwarts.

It was five days from now.

Dumbledore was not very happy, not because of the inaccessibility of the Ministry, but because of the disappearance of Harry Potter.

Without Harry, the Wizarding world would have no hope to survive.

He also wondered if Fudge will allow him to attend the meeting.

He summoned Professor McGonagall to his office.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I want to discuss with you about what will happen to Hogwarts while the Ministry is not accessible," said Dumbledore. "I wondered if Fudge has any idea of where he should be establishing the emergency location to keep the going."

"You got to be kidding me, Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall. "Have you got any idea how ignorent the Ministry has been recently?"

"I know they are ignorent about me," replied Dumbledore. "They have been keeping everything quiet, pretending that nothing has happened when real threats are out there."

"What's the point of discussing it, then?" asked McGonagall. "Who cares if the Ministry cannot be accessed by any Wizards."

"Do you really think the Ministry are useless just because they are ignorent?" asked Dumbledore.

"Why do you think we need the Ministry of Magic for this school to run?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"The Wizarding world might turn into a mess without the Ministry of Magic," said Dumbledore. "I am not saying that it will be shut down, but it simply means that Wizards under the age of seventeen can do magic without punishment."

"Anything else?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We will have to let the students pay money to the school," replied Dumbledore. "For those students who are poor, we will need to set up some sort or trust to pay us."

"We can do that, can't we?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It looks easy, but it may be a difficult task when we do it," said Dumbledore. "We need wealthy families, and I wondered who will be paying money to the trust. Unless if I find someone who's really rich."

Professor McGonagall fell silent.

"See what happened?" Dumbledore said. "Setting up a trust is just pointless if they don't have money to pay us."

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall. "We can discuss this issue later."

/Scene Break/

Ron was shocked when he heard that the Ministry is no longer accessible. His father works in the Ministry, and with the inaccessibility of it, there would be no more income for his family (or rather, some income from Bill, but that's all there is), until the Ministry reopens.

The disappearance of Harry Potter has been driving him crazy, although he know that he can get along with others.

Susan Bones were distraught, since her aunt worked in the Ministry, with the Ministry not accessible, her family would not get enough income.

/Scene Break/

The day of the meeting arrived.

At 2 pm, everyone who worked at the Ministry gathered around the Great Hall.

They sat down, and they started their discussion.

"Well, everyone, you know why you are here, don't you?" said Fudge. "I want to discuss what will happen to Hogwarts. It is a pain to say that the Ministry is not accessible any longer."

He paused.

"Personally," he continued, "I think Hogwarts should be closed, unless if there are other ways to fund it. Without the Ministry, there would be no fundings for Hogwarts."

"Maybe the students can do that," said Tonks.

"Tonks, you must know that not everyone in Hogwarts are wealthy," said Fudge. "Unless if we set up a trust fund, I can think of nothing else."

Amelia Bones raised her hand.

"Yes Amelia?" said Fudge.

"I have another suggestion, why don't we build the Ministry of Magic in another location, or at least establish emergency locations?" asked Amelia.

"This might be a better idea," said Fudge. "Nevertheless, this would take time, and during the time that the Ministry of Magic is being re-built in another location or being established in an emergency location, either we need to have Hogwarts closed temporarily, or let the students pay the money, and set up a trust fund for those students who are poor."

A few people nodded.

"Wait, wait!" said Arthur. "We need to make sure that we do not expose ourselves to Muggles when we rebuild the Ministry or establishing emergency locations."

"I think you are right, Arthur," said Fudge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The Departure of Fred and George**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

On the following morning, in Hogwarts, there was a news on the noticeboard.

**To all Students**

_Due to the fact that the Ministry is inaccessible, the students will need to pay the school fees (their parents/guardian can pay it for them)._

_The school fee will be 1500 Galleons per month._

_If any students refused to pay the fees, they will be sent home._

_Regards_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Ron was shocked when he saw this notice.

He is not wealthy.

"What are you thinking, Ron?" asked Ginny.

Before Ron have a chance to answer, she glanced on the noticeboard, and she was shocked too.

Fred and George went over, and saw it too.

"Don't worry, maybe Sirius can give us this money," said Fred. "Then we can pay it to the school."

"Maybe we can just get out of here, and start a business," said George.

"Are you insane?" asked Ron. "True, Sirius can give us money, but starting a business like this is not going to be useful, I guess. You both would have to spend a decent amount of money first."

He collapsed on the chair.

He is thinking about his past years at Hogwarts.

Without Harry and Hermione, he started to feel depressed.

/Scene Break/

Molly received a letter from Hogwarts, telling her about the school fees that she needed to pay.

"This is sickening, we are not rich," she said, handing the letter to Arthur.

"That's right," said Arthur, after he read it. "I don't think I have the money to pay the school anymore."

Molly sobbed.

Percy Weasley was still avoiding his parents, but given the fact that the Ministry of Magic is no longer accessible, he decided to try and reconciliate with them.

He was previously on the side of the Ministry, but now he had nowhere to go. He once took the Daily Prophet seriously, but now his heart was in rage of making a decision whether to stand with Fudge, or with his family.

He was stressed.

Then he walked to Arthur, and apologised to him.

Arthur quickly hugged Percy.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was still struggling to find Harry Potter, hence he planned to leave Hogwarts several days per week.

Though Fudge did not do anything he told him to do in June, he felt that the loss of Ministry of Magic is the biggest disaster happened in the Wizarding world.

More importantly, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Umbridge, on the other hand, was being pranked by Fred and George several days a week. McGonagall didn't intervene much, since she didn't like Umbridge.

It was, however, not only Umbridge that Fred and George have pranked. Several Slytherins were also being pranked, and they ended up on vomiting, fainting, developing dangerous fevers and experiencing nosebleed.

/Scene Break/

The students in Hogwarts were troubled. Ron and Ginny are facing financial problems, as is Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, and a few others.

Fred and George remembered that Harry has given them his Tri-Wizard winnings, it might be the best chance available to pay the school fees.

Nevertheless, they were also thinking about starting their own joke shop.

Having no choice, they decided to take action.

On the following morning, as soon as everyone deserted the Great Hall after breakfast, they summoned their broomsticks, and flied out of Hogwarts.

They hoped to sell some joke products to support their family.

A/N:

In this story, Fred and George left Hogwarts several months earlier than in canon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The Changed Plan**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, are still learning Metaphysical Magic.

"We got a change of plan for you, Harry," said James.

"What plan is this?" asked Harry.

"You two go and continue your Wizarding education in USA, leave Britain," said James.

"What about the Ministry of Magic?" asked Harry.

"We decided to unseal it, and based on their ignorence, I think it is very corrupt right now. While you and Hermione are in another country, I will make arrangements to protect you both," said Lily.

"Thus I will give you a way that you can master Metaphysical Magic faster than usual," said James, "given the time limit you have before the next school year in USA starts."

"Harry, make sure you get a passport from Gringotts, and flee to USA with Hermione," said Lily.

"Do I have to tell the Ministry of Magic that we are leaving?" asked Harry.

Lily considered for a moment.

"You can, but it may not be necessary, and I am sure they will be more than happy to see you leaving," she said, "given the fact that they still think you are a liar."

"Then, I am sure that the Wizarding world of Britain will be in such a mess, won't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, of course," answered Lily. "Without you, there won't be anyone left to defeat Voldemort."

"Are you planning to leave Voldemort undefeated?" asked Harry.

"Not quite," replied Lily. "You can defend against him with skills after you have mastered it."

/Scene Break/

"Minister, the Ministry is now opened again," said Tonks.

"Are you serious, Tonks?" asked Fudge.

"Try it yourself," said Tonks.

Fudge didn't say another word.

He apparated to the Ministry.

As he tried to enter, the door opened.

He was surprised.

He quickly send out several letters, to inform the Ministry employers that they can access the Ministry again.

/Scene Break/

One week before December, Harry and Hermione have mastered Metaphysical Magic.

"Harry, we will tell you what school you and Hermione are going to attend, it is Strectoll Wizarding Academy, in USA," said Lily. "They accept all Wizarding Blood Status, including Muggle-Borns."

"Where should we stay before we depart Britain?" asked Hermione.

"Leaky Cauldron," replied Lily. "I'll protect you, but you can already protect yourself, I am sure."

"And I'll write a letter to them," said Harry.

"Make sure you include my name as well, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"Before you leave, Harry, I want to take something out of you," said Lily. "A part of Voldemort's soul lives in you, I need to remove it."

"Oh, that's why I have been able to gain access to Voldemort's emotions," said Harry.

Lily pointed her finger at Harry, and in a split second, Harry felt something bursting out of his scar, and then it fell to the ground.

It looked like a creature.

"Thanks," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

As soon as Harry and Hermione landed in Leaky Cauldron, they booked their accommodation, and they wrote a letter to Strectoll.

Harry's parents have summoned both his and Hermione's possessions to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry also obtained a passport from Gringotts, so that at least he will have identification if anyone asked him for one. Hermione, on the other hand, summoned her passport using the Summoning Charm.

Five days passed, two owls landed beside them, one is Hedwig, the other owl is a brown owl, they carried one letter each.

Harry took the envelope from Hedwig's feet, and started to read.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Thank you for your interest in Strectoll Wizarding Academy._

_Since you are re-starting your fifth year in our school, you will need to take a test to gain entry._

_If you do not pass this test, you can __choose to__ repeat your fourth year, __or look __for another __W__izarding school to attend__._

_Please find the enrolment form enclosed __with this letter__._

_You will __be__ hav__ing__ an interview __with us__ on the 2__nd__ of December __at __3__p__m__, take the enrolment form with you before you come to this interview._

_There is a paper clip __(portkey)__ inside this letter, hold it and say '__Strectoll__', __and you will be transported to this school immediately._

_P.__S: The __t__ime between US and UK are different, so __you better c__ome at 6 am __in your country, __you may be excused if you are a little bit late__._

_R__egards_

_Professor __Gail__ Albany_

_Headmaster of Strectoll Wizarding Academy_

Harry counted the days, it was four days left before that day arrives.

Harry looked up.

"I didn't do the end of year exams in my fourth year at Hogwarts," he said.

"I can give you hints if you need them," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

On the second of December, at 6 am, Harry and Hermione grasped each other's hands, and took the paper clips that were sent to them from Strectoll.

"Strectoll!" they screamed.

Immediately, they were transported to the staff room of Strectoll Wizarding Academy.

"What a surprise to see you two," said a voice.

Harry looked around, there was a man who looked like as if he was in his sixties stood a few feet away in front of him and Hermione.

They took out their forms, and they handed them in.

"Can you explain why you want to come to this school?" asked Professor Albany.

After Harry told Professor Albany about his adventures at Hogwarts, Professor Albany sighed.

"It appears that the Wizarding Britain is quite corrupt right now," he said.

"We need accommodations," said Harry.

"Once you are being accepted into this school, I will find you one if you need it," said Professor Albany. "On the 9th of December, you will both be given a test, which will determine whether you are eligible to attend fifth year or not."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"And don't worry too much," said Professor Albany. "We are not going to force you to repeat your fourth year if you didn't get a satisfactory result on one particular subject, we calculate the overall average marks you got, to determine whether you are required to repeat or not."

"We haven't signed up for immigration visa yet," said Hermione. "Does that matter?"

"No, it doesn't matter, but you may need Muggle identification paper, passport, in other words," replied Professor Albany.

/Scene Break/

One week later, Harry and Hermione took the tests issued by Strectoll.

"I just hope that you don't drop back to your fourth year," said Hermione.

"I hope I don't," said Harry.

Surprisingly, three days later, Harry's acceptance letter arrived.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted into Strectoll Wizarding Academy_

_Now you will be requred to attend an one hour orientation and interview session at one of these dates and times below (appointment not necessary)_

**15th December **

_10 am_

_11 am_

_1 pm_

_2 pm_

**17th December**

_10 am_

_11 am_

_12 pm_

_Regards_

_Professor Gail Albany_

_Headmaster of Strectoll Wizarding Academy_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A New Life**

**A friendly message to the readers who read this story**

**This story is getting gradually darker, after this chapter (or maybe after the next chapter), the Wizarding Britain will go into the darkest times ever. Fudge will still refuse to believe Voldemort's return. Voldemort and his followers will start to fight, and possibly taking over the Ministry. Fudge and some of the Ministry workers will escape from the Ministry by that time. There will be more disappearances than ever after that.**

**Dumbledore, on the other hand, will still have his role of Headmaster of Hogwarts, however without Harry, it will give him a very hard time.**

**Umbridge will still be teaching in Hogwarts by the time the Ministry is taken over, and there will be more Educational Decrees, more nastier and insane than before.**

**Don't worry about Harry and Hermione, they are safe, continuing their magical education in USA, protected by Metaphysical Magic.**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

On the day that their orientation takes place, Harry and Hermione portkeyed to Strectoll again.

"Hello," said Professor Albany. "I know you two will come."

He gestured them to sit down.

"So," he said. "This orientation, is to give you two some information about this school."

He paused, and then he resumed.

"Let me introduce our Deputy Headmaster, Professor Forest Boady," said Professor Albany.

An old man who looked like as if he was in his fifties, stood up, and said:

"Nice to meet you both."

"Now," said Professor Albany. "In our school, we divide into teams."

"How many teams does this school have?" asked Hermione.

"Six," replied Professor Albany.

"There are only two common rooms, one for team one to team three, and one for team four to team six," said Professor Boady.

Harry felt a surge of happiness.

"That means we would meet students from other teams," said Hermione. "Can I be in the same team as Harry, Professor?"

Professor Boady considered for a moment.

"I trust that you two are friends, aren't you? Yes, you can," he said. "Have you both got your passport?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"Good," said Professor Boady.

"I want to ask you about disciplines in this school," said Harry.

Professor Boady raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get the discipline procedure of this school, and you can have a look yourself," he said.

Then he went away.

"Why are you asking this?" asked Professor Albany.

"In Hogwarts, some teachers take off points, and give detentions for meaningless things," said Harry.

Professor Albany sighed.

"Our school has strict guidelines for staff members as well," he said. "If any staff members has been unfair to the students in any way, they would be warned first, if this happens the second time, they will be sacked."

"What will happen if a student breaks the school rule?" asked Hermione.

"No points will be taken from anyone, but there will be other consequences," said Professor Albany. "If any students breaks the school rule, they would be warned first, second time, a detention may be issued."

Harry felt a surge of relief.

Then Professor Boady appeared, and handed a copy of the discipline guidelines to Harry and Hermione.

Harry glanced at it.

"You give points, but you don't take points away," he said.

"That's right, Harry," said Professor Boady. "We don't give points for nothing, either."

/Scene Break/

After the orientation, Professor Boady took Harry and Hermione to the accommodation that he booked for them.

"I have asked a few people to take care of you both," he said, indicating two men. "Abel and Carter."

He motioned the two men to come to him.

"These two need to be taken care of," he said. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"We will take care of them," said Abel.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, the Dursleys woke up, and found themselves in a place where they have never been before. They were standing on a very dirty footpath, full of mud and leaves, and there were also some monkeys swinging on the branches.

"Where are we?" asked Petunia.

"Maybe we are just dreaming," said Vernon.

Then Dudley woke up.

After that, a man arrived.

"Excuse me, where are we?" asked Vernon.

"You are in a very mysterious place," the man said. "This place hardly have food and water."

"What is your name?" asked Vernon.

"Anakin Jones," the man said.

"How do we get out of this place?" asked Vernon.

"See the lake over there?" Anakin asked, pointing his finger to his left.

Vernon turned to the lake, and he asked:

"How are we going to get back to Number 4, Privet Drive?"

"What country is it in?" Anakin asked.

"UK," said Vernon.

"This place is very far from UK, and we do not have any trains or planes," said Anakin. "There's no boats either."

"What is the name of this place?" asked Vernon.

"I can tell you, but I am sure you won't like it, this place is known as _Destruction Country,_" said Anakin.

Vernon sighed.

"Are we going to die in this country?" he asked.

"Most likely," replied Anakin.

/Scene Break/

Two days later, Harry and Hermione received their letter of the start date of Strectoll.

_To all new students_

_The school will start on the 8th of January, students will be taking Strectoll Express train from Union Station, Platform Six and Half. The train will arrive at ten o'clock and depart at ten thirty._

_Please find the team badge enclosed to this letter, you will need to wear it to be able to gain access to your common rooms._

_The Term dates are listed on another sheet of paper, enclosed to this letter._

_Regards_

_Professor Forest Boady, Deputy Headmaster of Strectoll Wizarding Academy_

Harry rummaged in the envelope for a moment, and took out a badge which read 'Team 3'.

"What's your team, Hermione?" he asked.

"Team 3," said Hermione.

"We are in the same team," said Harry.

"Excellent," said Hermione.

Then Harry rummaged in his envelope again, and pulled out the term dates.

**Strectoll Wizarding Academy Term Dates 1996**

Term 1: 8th January to 17th April

Term 2: 5th May to 17th November

Harry placed the term dates back into his envelope, and he took out the last piece of paper, which is the book lists and uniforms.

"Some of these books are different than Hogwarts books," he said. "Even though we still going to use Standard Grade of Spells book in Strectoll, it is by a different author."

"Interesting," said Hermione.

A/N:

Now this chapter is finished.

I have been considering of whether I should kill Voldemort or not in this story. RebelliousOne suggested me that I can use International Confederation of Wizards to defeat Voldemort.

If anyone know any Harry Potter fanfiction that involves International Confederation of Wizards killing Voldemort, please don't hesitate to send me a message.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Rising Darkness in the Wizarding Britain**

**To all my readers**

**The Wizarding Britain is getting darker and darker, and Voldemort will be taking over the Ministry of Magic soon. Fudge will see Voldemort, and he and Amelia Bones, plus some other Ministry members, will escape, and they will live.**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Meanwhile, in Britain, the disappearance of Harry Potter was not being reported in the Daily Prophet. Fudge had determined to keep it quiet.

Dumbledore, however, was surprised that Harry and Hermione have gone, though he didn't care much about the disappearance of Hermione, he cared about the disappearance of Harry.

_How did Harry disappear from this school? _He thought.

It was true that he have placed Harry in a family that hated magic, and it was also true that he did not check on him. It was also true, however, that he did not care about the fact that Harry has been branded a liar by the Ministry.

Nevertheless, it was also true that Harry has left Hogwarts, unnoticed by anyone.

He knows that it is impossible to disapparate from Hogwarts, and he could not see how Harry would walk away from this school, although he felt that the reason that Harry went away from this school is because he couldn't put up with it anymore.

He knows, in his opinion, that there would be no hope for the Wizarding world without Harry, that there would be no hope for Voldemort to be defeated.

He knows, sooner or later, the Wizarding world would turn into a mess.

He knows that Harry has suffered more than he deserved, but that was for the Greater Good, he knows that Harry will have to die in the end.

He did not tell Harry about the prophecy, either.

Without Harry knowing the prophecy, he would never consider to kill Voldemort, in fact, Dumbledore knows that he told Harry that Voldemort cannot be killed, but that was because of the Horcruxes.

He have to find Harry, and get him back into his control, regardless of how dark the Wizarding world of Britain is right now.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort, on the other hand, was gathering his followers for a meeting.

"According to Lucius, the Ministry is fully ignorent about my return right now," he said. "This is the chance to attack the Ministry, when they are completely unprepared."

The Death Eaters applauded, and laughed.

After one minute, they were silent.

"As soon as I get the Ministry into my control, I will be able to rule over part of the Wizarding world in Britain," Voldemort said.

"What about Hogwarts?" asked McNeir.

Voldemort turned to McNeir.

"I don't think Hogwarts will be likely to be under my control with Dumbledore doing his job there," he replied. "Once we snatch Bellatrix Lestrange out of Azkaban, we will take over the Ministry."

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore examined the list of students that were enrolled in Hogwarts, and he couldn't see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's name anymore.

He knows, although he didn't like it, that they have been accepted by another Wizarding school.

Dumbledore decided to write Harry a letter.

He pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill, and he wrote.

_Dear Harry_

_I have no idea where you are right now, can you tell me your location?_

_I know that I did not bother to speak with you since you got back to Hogwarts, but this does not mean that you will disappear from here._

_I also know that I did nothing to protect you from the Ministry, but if you disappear from here, the Wizarding world will get dark, to the point where no one will be able to tolerate. It is already quite dark right now, with Umbridge teaching here._

_And your safety is more important, don't think Voldemort won't have a chance to find you even if you flee from Britain forever._

_If you choose to not come back, it will be likely for Voldemort to take over the Wizarding world in Britain, especially the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort may act while the Ministry is unaware or ignorent of his presence. Ultimately, the Wizarding world will go very, very dark until he is defeated._

_Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

/Scene Break/

Harry, meanwhile, was preparing for Christmas in Abel's house.

He has never celebrated Christmas in USA before, and he hope that this one will be a better one than ever.

Abel and Carter has cooked dishes and dishes of food for dinner.

They ate quietly, and they were quite cheerful.

They chatted until nine o'clock, and then they went to bed.

As soon as Harry is asleep, he met his parents again.

"Harry," said Lily. "Don't worry about Voldemort, you don't have to defeat him, and he won't be able to reach you at all since USA is under the protection of Metaphysical Magic."

"To be honest, I had enough in Britain," said Harry. "Whatever happens there, I am not going back. Can't you stop Voldemort?"

"No, Harry, we can't stop him now," said Lily. "Metaphysical Magic is powerful, but there are certain limitations that I need to address."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"These limitations are pretty complex, I can explain but I can't resolve them," replied Lily. "For example, with Metaphysical Magic, you have to make sure that the Wizarding world run as it is, you cannot change what is happening in the Wizarding world."

"You sealed the Ministry, can't you do it again if the Wizarding world gets dark?" asked Harry.

"Death has given us a limited power," said Lily. "We can only do a thing once at one location for this time. You, on the other hand, got the whole branch of Metaphysical Magic, and can do anything you wish."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Sometimes, Metaphysical Magic require us to drain our magical powers, sometimes it doesn't require that. We may be able to get unlimited powers, but at this point, we cannot get that."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"This is just one thing," said Lily. "Even if we can get unlimited powers, there's no way for us to keep the Wizarding Britain running smoothly if it does not. Metaphysical Magic cannot be used to change the current state of the Wizarding world. We can make changes in the Wizarding world using Metaphysical Magic for protection and prevention sake. For the sake of direct magical attacks, we mostly need to pass our magic onto a Wizard who live in the Wizarding world, in any way we can, and letting them use it. In the Muggle world, there are more liberty for us to use Metaphysical Magic."

"Can you explain this in more detail?" asked Harry.

"For example, if we want to attack someone in the Wizarding world using Metaphysical Magic, we will need to use a Wizard, give them our powers, and then they can do it with their own wands," said Lily. "We can create troubles in the Muggle world using Metaphysical Magic, including direct magical attacks, but not directly causing it to malfunction."

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, during breakfast time, Harry told Hermione everything his mother told him.

"Let's forget about that for a moment, it is Christmas right now," said Hermione.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione sat together, and started having conversation.

"I hope that the new school is good," said Hermione.

"I certainly hope so, I don't want to see any lousy teachers anymore," said Harry. "I am glad that Strectoll has policy for staff members as well."

"Don't know what will happen to Britain, though," said Hermione.

"Don't worry, no matter what, Voldemort will never get us, he will never be able to enter USA, because Metaphysical Magic is blocking his access to here," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, in Britain, the Order of the Phoenix has received a note from Dumbledore, saying that Harry has gone.

"Where could he be?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"I don't know," said Molly.

"He can't vanish in thin air," said Arthur.

"We better go and look for him," said Molly.

Just then, Ron arrived.

"Where is Harry?" asked Ron. "Where is Hermione?"

"I have no idea where they are," said Molly.

"I know that they are not at Hogwarts," said Ron.

Then Bill entered.

"What are you three on about?" he asked.

"We were discussing Harry," said Molly.

"That's right, he's not here," said Bill. "I know that his vault is empty, though."

"Then there's only one possibility, he has immigrated," said Arthur.

/Scene Break/

Harry, meanwhile, has received Dumbledore's letter.

"Why should I care if the Wizarding Britain goes dark?" he snarled. "This is not my business."

He chucked the letter aside.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry took the letter and handed it to her.

"Read this, and you will know," he said.

After Hermione read it, she was furious.

"He's making excuses all along, Harry," she said. "I don't care if the Wizarding Britain goes dark either. The Ministry has never done anything to tighten the security of Azkaban, or even think about capturing the Death Eaters."

"And it is not my fault if Voldemort takes over the Ministry," said Harry. "I wondered what will happen if the Minister sees Voldemort and the Death Eaters attacking the Ministry buildings."

Hermione nodded.

"And there's no point writing back to him," she said.

Then she put the letter aside.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from Azkaban, and Voldemort is waiting for her recovery. As soon as she's recovered from the experience in Azkaban, they will attack the Ministry.

"We will attack the Ministry next year," said Voldemort.

Lucius laughed.

"That's right," he said. "When, exactly?"

"The time I notify you guys about it, is the time that we will attack the Ministry," replied Voldemort.

A/N:

Now this chapter is finished.

Please review.

It doesn't matter if your review is negative.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The First Day in Strectoll**

A/N: Despite the title of this chapter, the Ministry of Magic in Britain will be captured by Voldemort and his followers, while Fudge denies Voldemort's return, just as I mentioned a few chapters earlier.

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry and Hermione had a very good Christmas, and a very happy New Year.

They are about to start in a new magical school, and meet the new students.

On the eighth of January, Harry and Hermione put on their new robes, and pinned on their team badge.

After breakfast, and took their trunks with them.

Abel apparated Harry and Hermione to Union Station at ten o'clock. Together, they walked between platform six and seven, then he waved his wand, and both Harry and Hermione's trunk appeared.

"See the barrier there?" Abel asked, indicating a wall between platform six and seven.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"We will run through there," said Abel.

Then he grasped Harry and Hermione's wrists, and ran through the barrier.

Harry has experienced running through barrier between platform nine and ten, so he was much less nervous running into this barrier.

He opened his eyes.

There was a train in front of him, labelled 'Strectoll Express'.

"You can get in now," said Abel.

Harry and Hermione jumped onto the train, and then they lifted their trunks in, with Abel's help.

"See you," said Abel. "Have a good year."

"See you," said Harry and Hermione together.

Harry and Hermione got into a compartment by themselves.

A few minutes later, two boys appeared.

"Anyone take these seats?" one of them asked.

Harry shook his head.

The two boys sat opposite them.

"What is your name?" asked Harry.

"My name is Elijah, and this is Lynn," one of the boys said. "How about you two?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger," replied Harry.

"Are you both attending your first year at Strectoll?" asked Elijah.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.

"Fifth year," said Harry.

"You both must have been attending other Wizarding schools in the past," said Lynn.

"We were attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Hermione.

"Why did you both come here then?" asked Lynn.

After Harry told Lynn about his adventure at Hogwarts.

"It appears that your school life wasn't normal," said Elijah.

At around twelve o'clock, the food trolley arrived.

Harry, Hermione, Elijah and Lynn brought some food, and started to eat.

"What year are you both in?" asked Harry.

"This year will be our third year," replied Elijah.

"What team are you in, Elijah?" asked Harry.

"Team 3," replied Elijah.

"How about you, Lynn?" asked Harry.

"Team 1," replied Lynn.

"We are both in Team 3," said Harry.

"A bit disappointing, but we will see each other anyway," said Lynn.

A few hours later, a voice said.

"We will be reaching Strectoll in ten minutes time, please keep your trunks on the train, it will be taken separately into the school."

Harry and Hermione got off the train with a few others, and then they saw a witch with blonde hair.

"New students, follow me," she said.

The students marched forward, and Harry and Hermione followed them.

Then Harry saw a grey door.

The witch pulled out her wand, and pointed at the door.

The door moved upwards.

Then a passageway was revealed.

They walked for a few minutes, and then the witch said.

"If you are attending your first year at this school, or if you are transferred to here from another school, stay here with Professor Boady. The rest of you, follow me."

The students above first year got to their feet, and followed the blonde witch, whereas the first years, and Harry and Hermione, stood there.

"New students, I shall introduce myself first, Professor Forest Boady. I am the Deputy Headmaster of Strectoll."

He paused, and then resumed.

"The first thing that we will do is to sort the first years into teams, before we start our feast," he said, "and you will occupy in one of the two common rooms, either from team 1 to 3, or team 4 to 6. You will receive points if you have done something for the school. If you break school rule, you won't lose points but there may be other consequences waiting."

"I shall be back when we are ready for you," he said.

After about ten minutes, Professor Boady arrived back.

"Now, first year students, please go to the hall, and you will be sorted into teams. Transferring students, stay where you are and you will get in after the team sorting is over, then you shall be introduced."

Then he opened the door, revealing the hall.

The first years went into the hall, whereas Harry and Hermione waited.

"You both wait here with me," said Professor Boady.

After twenty minutes, he said:

"I shall go in and check with the Headmaster first, then I will come back and get you two."

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

Then Professor Boady left.

After one minute, Professor Boady arrived back.

"Follow me, you two," he said.

Harry and Hermione both followed Professor Boady into the hall, until the reach the staff table.

"Before we start our feast, I would like to introduce two new students, transferred from Hogwarts, a Wizarding school of Britain, to here," Professor Boady said: "Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."

All the students clapped.

"Now you both may go to your team table," said Professor Boady.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the team table, only found that nothing was on there.

Then Professor Albany said:

"Let the feast begin."

Foods appeared on the table.

Harry grabbed everything he could reach, and started to eat.

After the feast, everyone was sleepy.

"Follow me, you two," Elijah said to Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione followed Elijah until they saw the door labelled Team 1 to 3.

Elijah stood in front of the door, a second later, the door opened.

He entered.

Then Harry stood in front of the door, a second later, the door opened, then Harry entered.

Ten seconds later after that, Hermione appeared.

"Good night, Harry," she said.

"Good night, Hermione," said Harry.

Then Hermione rushed to the girls' dormitory, while Harry made his way to the boys' dormitory.

Then he went to the bed, and slept.

/Scene Break/

Harry woke up on the following morning, got dressed, and he made his way down to the hall for breakfast.

A minute later, Hermione appeared, and she sat next to him.

Harry poured sugar onto his porridge, and started to eat.

After breakfast, Professor Boady handed out the timetables.

Harry glanced at it.

He got potions first.

"I don't know where to go," he said.

Professor Boady heard it, and he approached Harry.

"Here is a map of this school," he said. "You can keep this copy."

Harry thanked Professor Boady, and glanced at the map.

"Let's go, Hermione," he said.

They followed the route on the map, and found the potions class.

As soon as Harry and Hermione entered, they saw a man with a golden hair.

After that, a crowd of students arrived.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Professor George Brown," he said. "Today, we are going to be brewing Draught of Peace."

Harry's face went pale.

He has been brewing the Draught of Peace before, and he ended up on doing it wrong because he forgot to add an ingredient.

He hope that this does not happen again, even though he know that Professor Brown is not biased as Snape was.

"The ingredients are in the cupboard," said Professor Brown. "You have about two hours left. You may start now."

Harry quickly opened his potions book, and he fetched the ingredients required.

Then he started his work.

He looked in the book before he take a step, and after one and half an hour, he got the potions brewed.

Ten minutes before the end of the lesson, Professor Brown examined everyone's potion, and for Harry and Hermione's potions, he gave them ten points each.

After the lesson, Harry was feeling very good.

"I never had a decent potions lesson before," he said.

"Nor have I," said Hermione. "This teacher seemed to be more competent."

Then they made their way to their next class, which is Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As the students entered, they saw a man standing at his desk.

The students took their seats, and faced the man.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Professor Jessie Reamy," he said. "I am here to teach you defensive spells, without it, you will never know how to defend yourself."

He paused.

"The spell that I am going to teach you today, is called Backthrow Freezing Jinx, which throws you backwards, and cause you to freeze until someone frees you," he said. "The incantation is _Nesitatio._"

He pulled out his wand.

"Say the incantation without your wand first," he said.

"_Nesitatio!_" the students shouted.

"Good, now divide into pairs, and practice it, don't worry if you don't know how to do it, or get stuck," he said.

The students got to their feet, and found their pairs, Harry paired up with Hermione, and they started to practice.

"_Nesitatio!_" Harry said, pointing his wand at Hermione.

Hermione was knocked back several feet, and then she went frozen.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Harry said, pointing his wand at Hermione again.

Hermione got up.

"Now do it to me," said Harry.

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, and used the same spell, and the same effect happened.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Hermione shouted.

Harry felt that he could move again.

At the end of the class, Harry felt much better.

"This is a very good lesson," he said.

"I agree," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

In the mean time, the Minister of Magic in Britain was in his office, then he heard some sound.

"What is this?" he asked himself.

He dashed downstairs, and he found the Ministry workers were running around, and he saw a horde of Death Eaters.

He knows there's no way to attack them, there are too many of them.

He quickly ran to the other side, and found that Voldemort was speeding towards him.

He screamed, and turned back, just as Voldemort shot out a Killing Curse at him. He dodged it, and quickly, he ran to the Ministry apparition point, and then Amelia Bones arrived.

He quickly grabbed Amelia Bones by the wrist, and disapparated.

"What happened, Minister?" asked Amelia.

"You Know Who!" Fudge snarled.

"I know there are Death Eaters in the Ministry," said Amelia.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, everyone has vacated the Ministry, and now Voldemort said:

"As soon as we kill the Minister, the Ministry will be ours!"

And then he laughed.

"Lucius, you will be the Minister of Magic as soon as I kill the previous Minister," he said, "and I will be guarding the Ministry with a few of my followers."

Then he laughed again, proud of the fact that he has used the weakness of the Ministry of Magic - their ignorence of admitting his return, and with that, he captured the Ministry of Magic.

A/N:

Now this chapter is finished.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The New Educational Decree****s**

A/N:

**From this point, you may be wondering what will happen next. I had Voldemort taking over the Ministry when Cornelius Fudge refused to believe he has returned. This time, the whole Wizarding world is starting to lose. Although there is a possibility for Dumbledore to drive the Death Eaters away from the Ministry, I don't think he can do it single handed. He could've used the Order of the Phoenix, of course, but it may still not be enough. Dumbledore's ultimate goal was to have Voldemort finished, but he won't be able to do it without Harry.**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Cornelius Fudge, meanwhile, was frustrated with the fact that Voldemort has caused him to lose his job.

He wish that he believed Dumbledore last year, and arrest the Death Eaters, then the Ministry would be more secure.

He have no confidence to go back to the Ministry right now, as he didn't know what the Death Eaters are going to do if they see him.

He is also ashamed to go and apologize to Dumbledore for his refusal to believe that Voldemort is back, and taking the actions that Dumbledore has suggested.

He have no idea what he should do right now.

Just then, several Death Eaters appeared, including Lucius Malfoy.

Fudge saw that they were holding his bodyguard, Dawlish.

"Release him, now," he said, pulling out his wand.

The Death Eaters stunned him, and then they conjured ropes, and tied him up.

Then he was revived.

After that, Voldemort appeared.

"Avada Kedavra!" he said, pointing his wand at Dawlish.

Dawlish collapsed.

Fudge stared at Voldemort in fear.

"You shall pay for killing a bodyguard of the Minister of Magic," he said.

Voldemort a Killing Curse at him, and he collapsed onto the ground.

/Scene Break/

Right after Voldemort took control of the Ministry, there is only one thing left.

Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort knows that he have no match against Albus Dumbledore, although he is immortal.

Nevertheless, he heard about Umbridge's presence in Hogwarts as High Inquistor from Lucius Malfoy, so he decided to use her to get Dumbledore out of the way. This is a very good opportunity.

He has also heard about the Educational Decrees in Hogwarts, which made him smile.

Then he informed Lucius Malfoy about Fudge's death, which made Lucius smile.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Dean, Seamus, and Neville got up.

During breaktime, they made their way to the grounds.

And then, there was another notice written on the hall.

**Educational Decree Number Twenty Six**

**BY THE ORDER OF HIGN INQUISTER AT HOGWARTS**

_The staff members of Hogwarts (including the Headmaster) are not permitted to have power over the Hogwarts High Inquistor._

_If any staff members of Hogwarts has any power over the Hogwarts High Inquistor, they will be sacked from Hogwarts._

_Signed: Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic_

Dean sighed.

"We will just have to stay with it," said Seamus.

Then he and the others went out to the grounds.

After that, Professor McGonagall came down, and she saw the Educational Decree as well.

She sighed.

She quickly went to the Headmaster's office.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, there's an Educational Decree against you right now," said Minerva.

"Like what?" asked Dumbledore.

"It said that you are not allowed to have power over Umbridge," said Minerva.

"And what if I do?" asked Dumbledore.

"You will be sacked," said Minerva. "I don't know how long I can put up with this."

"If Cornelius signed it, there's nothing I can do," said Dumbledore.

"It was signed by Lucius Malfoy," said Minerva.

Dumbledore was shocked.

"It appears that he is the Minister of Magic right now," said Minerva.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Let's go and have a look," he said.

As soon as they arrived at the Great Hall, Dumbledore's jaw dropped as he saw the Educational Decree.

"I don't know if I should put a stop on this or not," he said.

"You can't rule over the Ministry of Magic," said Minerva.

"I know," said Dumbledore. "I wondered if Harry has received his letter or not."

"What letter?" asked Minerva.

"The letter that I sent him in December," said Dumbledore.

"Did his name disappear from the list of the enrolled students?" asked Minerva.

She suspected that Harry and Hermione may have gone to another magical school.

"Not only his, Miss Hermione Granger's name has also disappeared," replied Dumbledore.

Minerva felt sick.

"They must have been enrolled into another school," she said.

"I can hardly believe that they have left," said Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore went back to his office as soon as he finished his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

He did some thinking.

He have to write Harry another letter, to get him back, or else Voldemort will never be defeated.

A few hours later, he received a note from Arthur Weasley saying that Conelius Fudge was killed.

He was shocked.

He pulled out a quill, and a piece of parchment, and he wrote.

_Dear Harry_

_I believed that you have already received the last letter I sent you, it is apparent that you did not reply to it._

_You don't know what state the Wizarding Britain is in right now. Lucius Malfoy has been chosen as the Minister of Magic. I don't know what I should do since another Educational Decree just arrived at Hogwarts, and it is against me._

_I desperately need you to come back, Harry, if you don't come back, Voldemort will reign. I have suspicion that he has already taken control of the Ministry, which is the reason that will cause the Wizarding world to get darker._

_Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

/Scene Break/

In the evening, Amelia Bones heard a knock on the door of her house, she went and opened it.

It was Dumbledore.

"How can I help you, Albus?" Amelia asked.

"I need you to tell me what state the Ministry of Magic is in right now," said Dumbledore.

"We were all working in the Ministry building, and suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound, then I heard some noise, afterwards, a couple of Death Eaters appeared," she said. "I stunned a few, and ran out to the Ministry Apparition point, and then a few seconds later, I was ready to go, Cornelius Fudge came, and he grabbed my wrist, and apparated me to his home."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "What happened then?"

"Then Fudge told me that Voldemort is back," said Amelia.

"Well, I think I can easily imagine that the Ministry is now in the hands of Voldemort and the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore. "I happen to know that Lucius Malfoy has been made the Minister of Magic."

"Really?" asked Amelia.

"There was another Educational Decree formed in Hogwarts, and it is against me," said Dumbledore.

Amelia was stunned.

"How long do you think you can tolerate this, Dumbledore?" she asked after a few minutes silence. "If Lucius Malfoy is the Minister, I assume that Fudge is already dead."

Dumbledore did not answer.

"How do you think we are going to get the Ministry back?" Amelia asked.

"I have no idea," said Dumbledore. "It is Voldemort that needs to be rid of."

Amelia struggled.

"Albus, if we allow the Ministry to run like this, the Wizarding world will become darker and darker," she said. "Muggleborns will be persecuted."

"That's why I need Harry Potter, but he is not here anymore, I checked on the list of enrolled students, and I found that he and Hermione's name has disappeared," said Dumbledore.

Amelia couldn't believe what Dumbledore said.

"How did they disappear from Hogwarts?" she asked.

"They disappeared right under my nose, I have to say," replied Dumbledore. "The day after the first Quidditch match of Hogwarts, I could not see him anymore, nor can I see Hermione Granger."

Amelia frowned.

"There's no way that he could walk out of the school without anyone realising it," said Dumbledore. "After all, it appears that he may have slept, and I can't see how he would walk out of the school at night."

"Maybe he had used some ways to become invisible," suggested Amelia.

"I have passed an invisibility cloak to him," said Dumbledore. "But I could not see how he and Miss Granger would disappear at night, they are not in the same dormitory, and if he attempted to wake her up and tell her to go with him, I am sure this would wake up the rest of the students in that dormitory."

He sighed.

Just then, Tonks appeared, along with Kingsley and Alastor.

"What made you three come here?" asked Amelia.

"Do you know that the Ministry are in the control of Death Eaters right now?" asked Kingsley.

"That's what I just heard from Albus Dumbledore," said Amelia, nodding.

/Scene Break/

And so one week passed.

Harry and Hermione had a wonderful time in Strectoll, and Harry was happier, that Hermione was always with him.

Just then, a letter flewed into Harry's hand.

It said: _To Harry Potter_

Harry ripped the envelope open, and he started to read.

After he finished reading the letter, an angry expression was on his face.

"Not that again!" he said grumpily.

"I know what you mean, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry chucked the letter aside.

"There's no reason for me to write back," he said. "Even if Dumbledore is going to look for me, he won't be able to reach me."

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, another Educational Decree arrived at Hogwarts.

**Educational Decree Number Twenty Seven**

**BY THE ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISTER OF HOGWARTS**

_All Muggleborn students must not come back to Hogwarts by this September, or else they shall be arrested._

_Signed: Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic._

"They can't do this," said Colin Creevey.

"Yeah, and I am only in my second year right now," said Dennis Creevey.

During break time, Justin-Finch Fletchley saw the Educational Decree Number Twenty Seven, and he was frustrated too.

"This is ridiculous," he said to his friend, Ernie.

Ernie nodded.

When Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson saw the Educational Decree Number Twenty Seven, they laughed.

"I am going to see what happen to those Mudbloods," he sneered.

"I am longing to see what happens to them too," said Pansy.

As soon as Ron and Ginny saw the Educational Decree, they were frustrated.

"Maybe the Blood Traitors will be next!" Ron said angrily.

Ginny nodded.

"Most probable," she said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was getting very tired now.

He still did not receive a single reply from Harry Potter, and he decided to search for Harry on his own.

He did not like the fact that Lucius Malfoy is the Minister of Magic.

He decided to speak to Cornelius Fudge, and see what he thinks.

/Scene Break/

Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix was foiled. The disappearance of Harry Potter has really caused them to wander what will happen to the Wizarding world, given the fact that it is dark right now.

Remus and Sirius were not impressed. They sat down in Grimmuald Place, and they couldn't figure out where Harry have gone.

"What do you think we should do, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Apparently Voldemort has played a very clever game, taken the chance to get hold of the Ministry when Fudge denied his return," said Sirius. "I wondered what will Dumbledore do next."

"It is already too late to do anything," said Remus.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore appeared.

"Albus, what brings you here?" asked Remus.

"Remus," said Dumbledore. "I have lost my jobs now, first, the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump, and now, it appears that my job as Headmaster of Hogwarts are in danger."

"Did you say anything to Fudge?" asked Remus.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Right now it is a bit late to repair the damage done by the Death Eaters," he said.

"What was Fudge's reaction?" asked Remus.

"He regretted, but now he has no power to sack Umbridge since the title of the Minister of Magic was taken away from him by Lucius Malfoy," replied Dumbledore.

"This is going to bring more difficulties to the Wizarding world in Britain," said Sirius.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore.

There was a minute of silence, then Dumbledore spoke again.

"Do you have any idea where Harry is?"

"Why do you ask me?" said Remus. "I have no idea where Harry is."

"And why do you care about his disappearance?" asked Sirius. "Didn't you know what the Daily Prophet wrote about him?"

"I know," said Dumbledore. "But right now things has just gotten worse."

/Scene Break/

Three months passed, Harry and Hermione has learnt a lot of defensive spells. They really liked their classes, and also, there are no prejudices, and troubles in thie school. Harry was glad with the policy that was set up by Strectoll.

Easter was approaching. For the students at Hogwarts, they were supposed to be studying for their exams, but for the students in Strectoll, it was merely a time of relaxation.

Another good thing was that Harry has more friends than he had in Hogwarts, they have been very taken with him.

Nevertheless, Harry did not really waste time on his studies, he has got top marks on almost every subject.

Most importantly, he and Hermione's relationship developed further.

/Scene Break/

Ron was sick and tired, he still has not revised his OWLs. Without Harry and Hermione, his marks dropped dramatically.

"I wondered if I will pass," said Ron.

"Come on Ron," said Parvati. "Try."

"My marks have dropped," said Ron.

Parvati could not think of anything else to say, so she left him.

Ron could no longer stand with the fact that Umbridge is teaching in Hogwarts, and he could no longer stand the fact that Lucius Malfoy being the Minister of Magic. Draco always sneered at him every time they see each other.

A/N: Now this chapter is finished.

Right now, the Wizarding Britain seems to be dark, but in the end, it will be back to normal. I hope that the readers are not sick and tired of this story.

Unlike other stories such as: Could Have Been by leedee, where Voldemort took control of the Ministry, and the Muggleborns were persecuted, or Harry's Had Enough, where Harry left Hogwarts during his fifth year after Christmas. This story has Harry and Hermione continuing their magical education in another country.

From next chapter onwards, the students in Hogwarts will flee to other countries and continue their magical education in another school. Some of them will transfer to Strectoll, some of them will transfer to Beauxbatons, and some of them will attend Durmstrang. Others will remain in Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**The Scarpers**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Another five weeks passed, and the students in Strectoll were ready to go back to study again.

The students in Hogwarts were starting to revise for their exams.

Justin-Finch-Fletchley didn't care much more or less, since he know that he won't be able to come back to Hogwarts next year.

"Come on, Justin," said Ernie. "Do you think that no other Wizarding school will accept you?"

"Are you going to come with me to another magical school?" asked Justin.

"If you want me to, yes," said Ernie. "But you may need to show your Ordinary Wizarding Level results before you get accepted in another Wizarding school."

Justin struggled.

"I didn't lag too much," he said.

/Scene Break/

After the Easter holidays in Strectoll finished, Harry and Hermione started to study again.

"It is so boring, studying the things that I already know," said Harry.

"Concentrate more on the things you don't know yet, then," said Hermione.

There was a moment of silence.

"I wondered when will we be taking exams in this school," said Harry.

"I am not sure," said Hermione. "By the looks of the term dates, I reckon that the exam week would happen between the last week of October to the first week of November."

Harry looked around, and saw Lynn.

"Hey, Lynn," he said.

"Yes Harry?" asked Lynn.

"Do you have any idea when we will be having our exams?" asked Harry.

"It should be the first week of November," said Lynn, "as it was last year."

This caused Harry to settle down.

Another two months passed without any incident.

Harry had met his parents in his sleep more often now, and he was being updated with the latest news of what has happened in Britain. He knows that the exams in Hogwarts is over.

"I assume," said Lily one night, "that a certain number of Hogwarts students are going to leave Britain very soon."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"You will know it in your next year at Strectoll," said Lily.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione did not have much time thinking about what happened to Hogwarts, or even negotiating about it. They were studying for their OWLs.

Harry's Transfiguration mark was no longer just 'Acceptable', since he has placed a huge amount of time on it, combined with the fact that no prejudice or distractions were bothering him. He mostly got Exceeds Expectations.

His potions mark has also growed dramatically, and it was no doubt that a competent teacher would teach better. Harry often asked the Potions Professor in Strectoll for assistance, and he has never been denied help, which relieved him a lot. He knows that it would be very unlikely for Snape to answer a lot of questions that he has asked about here. He was relieved that the staff policy in Strectoll really worked.

"You should be all right," said Hermione. "I don't think there's any problems with any of your work. I just don't know why Hogwarts has never had the policy of staff guidelines."

Harry shook his head.

"That's right, I also wondered why," he said.

"Trusting someone blindly and not caring about how they teach, or treat their students," said Hermione.

Harry knows that Hermione was talking about Snape.

"I just don't know what is wrong with Dumbledore, but now we are free from his influence," Hermione said.

"How come I have never been so close with you as we are now?" asked Harry.

"I guess that Dumbledore was trying to prevent you from learning anything useful in class," said Hermione. "Remember what your parents told us?"

Harry nodded.

"You stuck too much with Ronald Weasley in the past," Hermione said. "I suspect that Dumbledore had a hand on it. That's how he reach you. The way that you were brought up just suited him well, suitable for him to use you."

"I reckon you are right, thanks to my parents that I am now away from him," said Harry, "and I am with you now."

/Scene Break/

During their OWL exams, Harry found that there's no difficult questions for him. He pretty much answered everything right. He was tied with Hermione's score.

A new year would come soon.

/Scene Break/

They had a wonderful Christmas, and Abel and Carter was able to celebrate it with them, and a few of their friends. They ate, drank, and they know that nothing would bother them.

/Scene Break/

Nevertheless, on the following year, in Strectoll Express, Harry saw Susan, Ernie, and Justin.

"What are you three doing here?" Harry asked.

"You don't know about this Harry," said Susan. "The Muggleborns were purged from Hogwarts, and now Hogwarts is really dark, so we have to come here."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I am afraid that this is going to be very hard to describe," said Ernie. "There has been a new Educational Decree said that Muggleborns are not allowed to go back to Hogwarts in September."

"Dumbledore wouldn't tolerate that, would he?" asked Harry.

"I did complain to him, but he said that he can't do anything about it," said Ernie.

"Then he fled," said Susan. "Umbridge has taken over his role."

"What about the Ministry, did they believe Voldemort's return?" asked Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy is the Minister of Magic right now," said Justin bitterly.

"My aunt told me that Fudge saw Voldemort return," said Susan.

"Did Fudge die?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Susan. "He and my aunt escaped, and most other Ministry workers were safe. But later on, Fudge's body was found in his home."

"Are you saying that the Death Eaters took over the Ministry?" asked Hermione.

Susan nodded.

"And my aunt couldn't tolerate that either, so she decided to send me to another school," she said.

"Leave them alone, I had enough at Hogwarts already!" Harry said grumpily. "Welcome to Strectoll, Susan."

"Thanks Harry," said Susan.

Harry considered for a moment.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey has decided to return to the Muggle world, Dean, Parvati and Padma went to Beauxbatons," said Susan. "Neville Longbottom and the Weasleys are still at Hogwarts, though."

Harry know that there's no need to ask any more questions about Britain, since he know that the answer will be horrible.

Just then, another question occurred to him.

"Do you have any idea what Dumbledore is doing right now?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Susan. "Dumbledore told me, though, that your departure from Britain has caused a mess in the Wizarding world."

"I don't care," said Harry. "I am sick of prejudices."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Ernie, but then he waved this question off.

"You don't know about Dumbledore," said Harry. "He wanted to raise me as a pig for slaughter."

"That bastard!" Justin shouted.

Hermione nodded.

"The Weasleys were also in his pocket," she said.

"What team are you in, Susan?" asked Harry.

"Team 3," Susan replied.

" Me and Ernie are in Team 2," said Justin.

"We are still in the same common room, though," said Ernie.

A/N: Now this chapter is finished.

Now what I said in the last chapter has happened.

The Wizarding Britain is now darkened, are there any hope for the Wizarding Britain to go back to normal?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**The Starting of Sixth Year**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

As soon as Harry, Hermione, Ernie, Susan and Justin got off from Strectoll Express, and were led into the hallway, Harry said:

"You three got to wait here, since you are new."

"Did this happen last year?" asked Ernie.

Harry nodded.

Then he and Hermione walked into the hall from another door.

They waited for five minutes, and the new first years arrived, waiting to be placed into teams.

Harry have never seen team placement ceremony in this school before, now he has got the chance.

He saw the Deputy Headmaster giving the students their team badge, and they went to their table.

After the team placement ceremony, the Deputy Headmaster said something to the Headmaster.

The Headmaster nodded.

And then the Deputy Headmaster left the hall.

A minute later he returned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you five new students, from Hogwarts in Britain, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Ernie MacMillan, Justin-Finch-Fletchley, and Susan Bones," he said.

After a while, Tracey and Daphne sat down beside Hermione, while Susan sat down next to Harry.

"Let the feast begin," said Professor Albany.

Harry was slightly dumbfounded, since he never met Tracey and Daphne in Hogwarts.

"How come I never seen you two at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Probably because we were in Slytherin," Tracey answered.

"And why did you come here?" asked Hermione.

"Do you know what state Hogwarts is in right now?" asked Tracey.

"Very dark," said Hermione.

"I couldn't put up with this," said Daphne, "nor could Tracey. Too much prejudices."

Hermione nodded.

"It is such a pitiful thing that you two are in Slytherin," she said.

"Not quite," said Daphne. "We only came here because Hogwarts are very dark, beyond our expectations. We never really want to be dark, like the Malfoys. Besides, I don't think anyone who's not in Slytherin would tolerate this."

She stuffed a piece of chicken nugget into her mouth.

A few hours later, Professor Albany got to his feet, and announced that it is time for the students to go to bed.

Harry and the others made their way to their common room, and they introduced some new friends to Tracey and Daphne.

Then they bid each other goodnight, and went to bed.

/Scene Break/

Ron's mark has not been very pleasant, he failed a few of his OWLs. Despite the fact that he passed some of them, they were but barely Acceptable grades. He had no choice but to repeat his fifth year. His parents were not pleased about it.

Also, as the Wizarding world of Britain turned darker, Ron was terrified that the Ministry are going to filter Blood Traitors out of Hogwarts soon.

He was getting really lonely, since the majority of Gryffindor students in his year has gone to another school.

He has absolutely no idea where Harry and Hermione have gone to. They disappeared without a trace.

He did not have a very good Christmas, either, he was really frustrated with the workload that the teachers have set him.

He has suggested to his parents that he did not want to attend Hogwarts anymore, but his parents could not find other Wizarding schools in Britain, and it would be very difficult for him to leave the Wizarding world and attend a Muggle school.

Nevertheless, he was not the only one who was worried.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Filtwick were worried too. Terry boot has also gone to Beauxbatons.

"We can't just allow the school to run like this," said Professor McGonagall, sighing.

Professor Sprout nodded.

/Scene Break/

The Order of the Phoenix were shocked as well. Apart from Arthur and Molly, Remus and Tonks were terrified. Dumbledore has to calm them down, and said that if Harry is here, everything is going to be all right again.

"We can't find him, Albus," said Tonks.

"I know," Dumbledore sighed. "I sent him a few letters, and it appears that he did not reply."

"Did you look for him?" asked Remus.

"I did, but I have no idea why I can't get into USA," said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Albus," said Tonks. "At least most Muggle places wouldn't have wards."

"I know, but I still can't get in," said Dumbledore.

Snape stepped forward.

"Why do you think you need him?" asked Snape. "He's just as arrogant as his father."

"Do I have to say this again, Severus?" said Dumbledore. "Voldemort can't be defeated without Harry."

/Scene Break/

The first week of Strectoll ended, and Susan, Ernie and Justin were cheering.

"This school is much better than Hogwarts," Susan commented.

"That's right," agreed Justin. "No prejudices."

"I am glad that there are staff policy in this school," said Susan.

"The teachers are rather helpful, too," said Ernie.

Harry and Hermione found that it was much easier to get along with Susan, Ernie and Justin than before.

"Can you tell me what happened to the DA?" asked Harry.

"We were practicing by ourselves in the Room of Requirement, and we have to go to the library to search for spells to practice," said Susan.

"Was the DA discovered?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Susan. "Dumbledore was able to cover up for us, though, claiming that it was his army."

"Well, the name was brilliant," said Hermione.

"Let me remind you that it was Ginny who have suggested it," said Harry.

"I know," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

One Saturday, Harry saw Amelia Bones arriving at Strectoll.

"Never know that you are going to end up here, Potter," she said. "I assume that you have no idea about what's going on in Britain."

"Britain is pretty dark," said Harry. "Muggleborns were forced to depart Hogwarts."

"Yes," said Amelia. "I want to ask you, by the way, are you escaping from Britain just to give the Ministry a lesson to remind them that if they don't listen to your warning, they will have to take the consequences later?"

"Not just that," said Harry.

He didn't want to tell Amelia about what his parents has told him.

"He was being manipulated," Hermione added.

"I see," said Amelia. "So, Potter, you think that escaping a country is the same thing as escaping manipulations?"

"This depends on several things," said Harry.

Just then, another owl flew nearby, and dropped a letter in his hand.

Harry opened the envelope, took out the letter, and started to read:

_Dear Harry_

_If you don't come back to Britain, the Wizarding world of Britain will most likely be turned into a Death Eater's resting place. I believe that Hogwarts students are fleeing from Britain from time to time, as time goes on, there will be more students fleeing Britain, as a result Britain may be filled with all sorts of Dark Wizards, at least until Voldemort is defeated._

_If the Muggles are being attacked, there may be a possible fifty-fifty chance to win/lose on either side. As a result there will definitely be more damage._

_Please reconsider getting back to Britain, get rid of Voldemort, and everything will be fine._

_I don't want the Wizarding world to turn into a Death Eater's resting place._

_Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Not that again!" Harry said.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Amelia.

"Read this," Harry said.

After Amelia read it, she threw the letter on the table.

"Dumbledore doesn't know what hit him, does he?" she said angrily. "Right now the Ministry is in the control of the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore's organisation is just useless! What use would the Order of the Phoenix be when he doesn't even command them to slay the Death Eaters, given the fact that the people in the Ministry are so corrupt and evil right now? Why did he think he need you to get rid of Voldemort?"

"That's right," said Harry. "Why am I the only person who can get rid of Voldemort? Why bother answering him? He has used me and manipulated me like a machine!"

"Don't reply to him, then," said Amelia.

Harry nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**The Ministry Relocated**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Dumbledore was really frustrated, since he was being discredited from Hogwarts, he assumed that Voldemort will use his followers to attack the school any day, wiping out anyone who disagree with him.

He still have no idea where Harry is, and now, he believed there will be more nastier Educational Decrees, and no one is there to stop it.

Additionally, he did not tell Harry about the prophecy yet, and now Harry has fled.

He has no idea where Harry is.

He has no choice, but to flee.

Only he knows that fleeing isn't the right option, since the Wizarding world is very dark. If Harry is not here, and he fled, it would only make things worse. Voldemort would be looking for Harry everywhere, and if he finds Harry, he would most likely be killing him.

/Scene Break/

During the second week of June, Harry received another letter.

_Dear Harry_

_This time, there has been some decisions to relocate the Ministry, or re-capture the Ministry that was occupied by the Death Eaters, and Dolores Umbridge will be removed from Hogwarts._

_If you still choose to not come back, there may be no chance for Voldemort to be defeated._

_Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry considered for a moment, and he wrote back.

_Dear Dumbledore_

_I still have eighteen months to finish my study, thus I can't come back to Britain immediately._

_Regards_

_Harry Potter_

/Scene Break/

"Wise move Harry," said Ernie. "Hopefully this time, Dumbledore won't bother you anymore."

"I hope so," Harry said. "I wonder what will happen when Dumbledore receives my letter."

"Are you going to go back to Britain after you finished this school?" asked Ernie.

"I'll let them deal with Voldemort," said Harry. "I am not fighting Voldemort no matter what. He can't catch me either. I am not in a position to fight Voldemort. I don't want to hear what makes Voldemort powerful."

"You don't have to, Harry," said Hermione, "if you don't want to."

Harry was glad with her answer, that she did not reveal the contents of the prophecy to anyone.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, in Britain, a temporary Ministry of Magic was formed.

All the Educational Decree of Hogwarts has been removed, and Albus Dumbledore had his position back.

Dolores Umbridge has been removed from Hogwarts, and she has also been sacked from the Ministry for supporting the Death Eaters. Rufus Scrimegour has been chosen as the temporary Minister of Magic.

Nevertheless, Dumbledore still had no success at finding Harry Potter, despite the fact that he had searched everywhere.

He was not satisfied when he saw Harry's reply.

_What school does Harry study at? _He thought.

Though he know that Harry and Hermione's name has disappeared from the list of the enrolled students, he didn't know who have inducted them to another school. In his opinion, Hogwarts was supposed to be the best Wizarding school.

_Did Harry think that I allowed too many prejudices happening? _He thought.

It was true, that he had allowed Severus Snape to teach at Hogwarts, but he needed information. Without Snape, there would be no information for him regarding to Voldemort.

He could've gotten rid of all the Death Eaters, so that Voldemort is the only one left, but even if he can, he felt that they can still be redeemed.

He knows that Snape has been treating the students outside his house harshly, and favoured students in his own house. He could've hired a more competent Head of Slytherin without sacking Snape, so that the Slytherins can be disciplined, that's where he's fallen short of, trying to bring the Death Eaters back to light by giving them chances. As a result he has troubled those innocent people.

A darkened Wizarding world has caused several Wizards to flee Britain.

Perhaps he should find someone else as a substitute for Harry.

He knows the prophecy, that either Harry has to kill Voldemort, or die trying.

If Harry choose to leave the prophecy alone, it would mean that Voldemort has to kill him.

Unless if both of them survives, in this case, the prophecy would not be fully fulfilled.

/Scene Break/

"You called me Headmaster?" asked Trelawney.

"Sybill, I want to inform you that there is a possibility that the prophecy you made sixtheen years ago would not be fully fulfilled," he said.

"Do you mean the one that I said about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter?" asked Trelawney.

Dumbledore nodded.

"As far as I know, no one other than Harry Potter has the power to kill Voldemort," he said. "Harry has ended up on turning his back at the prophecy. Can you make a prediction of where he is right now?"

Trelawney shook her head.

Dumbledore was disappointed.

"I have no idea that the Ministry of Magic was going to be captured," Trelawney said.

"Even if you can predict things like that," said Dumbledore, "the Ministry would not have taken it seriously."

"Sometimes, my predictions would turn out to be wrong," said Trelawney.

Dumbledore nodded.

After the interview, Dumbledore could not think of anything else, without Harry, he didn't know what to do to get rid of Voldemort.

The staff members at Hogwarts have started to suspect Dumbledore as time went on, they felt that Dumbledore was up to something, but when they asked him about this, he refused to tell them.

The only people who did not suspect Dumbledore was Snape and Hagrid.

/Scene Break/

Nevertheless, it was not only Dumbledore who want to find Harry, John Dawish, Rufus Scrimegour, and a few people from the Order of the Phoenix also were determined to find Harry.

Little did they know that they could not gain access to where Harry lived.

"Where do you think Harry is right now?" asked Remus.

"He probably have fled to another country," said Tonks. "What's the point of asking?"

"Dumbledore have told us that he needed Harry," said Remus. "If Harry have already chosen to flee to another country, it would be quite difficult to locate him. The Wizarding world would have no hope."

"He's more like a runaway right now," said Arthur.

"Don't expect him to be heroic," said Remus.

Arthur shuddered.

"Do you not care about him running away?" he asked.

"The point is, you don't have to be a hero to be successful," said Remus.

"I understand what you mean," said Arthur.

Just then, Dumbledore arrived.

"What are you guys discussing about?" he asked.

As soon as Remus told Dumbledore what they were discussing, Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry acted rather like a runaway than a hero," he said. "He told me that he's not ready yet. I raised him, but he ran away from me."

"You are not his guardian," said Tonks, "why are you raising him?"

"For the Greater Good," said Dumbledore.

Tonks and Remus were frustrated.

Remus was about to say something, then he swallowed it.

He considered for a moment.

He felt that he put his trust in the wrong person.

No wonder Harry escaped, he must have gone through a lot of pain and hard times.

He considered the question that Harry asked, which is the fact of whether he have to see the Dursleys again or not. _Do I have to?_

He also considered what Harry has been telling them, after he told Harry that he has written a letter to Harry's aunt and uncle, telling them to not worry about Harry.

And what did Harry say?

_That will just depress them._

"Let's go," he said.

Tonks didn't know what Remus was thinking, but she nodded.

Together, they left.

While they were away from Dumbledore, Remus said:

"It appears that Harry didn't like living with his aunt and uncle."

Tonks considered for a moment.

"I think I know what you mean," she said. "I heard what he said when we took him away from Privet Drive about two years ago."

End of chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Battle For Conquest**

Disclaimer: Everything in Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Two years later**

A horde of Wizards, along with some Muggle armed forces, gathered in the street of Britain.

They are the newly formed the ICW. They were trying to hold up Voldemort and his followers.

Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Remus Lupin, Nympedora Tonks, and others, including Wizards from other countries, such as Australia, Germany, Russia and France, have gathered together.

"I bet this group would stop Voldemort and his followers," said Remus.

Voldemort was very active, he have already endangered the Wizarding Britain. A decent amount of lives were lost.

"Where do you think he would be tonight?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," said Alastor.

"I think we should guard the Hog's Head," Remus said.

"I'd rather guard Hogsmeade," said Tonks.

Sirius couldn't resist.

"I'll guard Hogsmeade as well," he said.

/Scene Break/

No one had spoken to one another that night.

Remus and Alastor saw a swarm of Dementors arrived.

They both fired a Patronus Charm each, causing the Dementors to retreat.

The Muggle armed forces, meanwhile, were in Hogsmeade. A few of them had the torch on.

A few minutes later, the Death Eaters arrived, and they took down a few lives with the Killing Curse.

Before they could take more lives, some of them fell to the ground.

As the rest of the Death Eaters saw their companions falling down, they started to search for the source.

Tonks and Sirius pulled out their wand, and they both fired a Blasting Curse each.

A few Death Eaters got hit by it, and they collapsed.

Arthur and Bill, meanwhile, were searching for other Death Eaters.

Bellatrix Lestrange appeared, and started to confront them, but she fell down before she could finish her spell.

There was a gaping hole in her chest.

A few minutes later, Amycus, Alecto and Fenrir arrived, just as they were gasping at the sight of Bellatrix's dead body, Bill shot a Stunning Spell at Fenrir.

Fenrir fell down.

Before Amycus and Alecto have a chance to see what happened to Fenrir, Bill and Arthur both shot a Flame Cutting Curse at them, slicing them in half.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, in Hog's Head, Remus and Alastor were duelling with Antonin Dolohov and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus fired an Expulso Curse at Peter, and it hit him on the chest.

The effect of the spell blewed Peter's chest open.

Peter fell to the ground.

Antonin Dolohov then fired a Reductor Curse at Remus. Remus dodged it before it hit him.

Then Alastor fired an Expulso Curse at Antonin, who leapt out of the way.

Just then, Waden Mcneir arrived, and he got hit by the Expulso Curse on his neck.

After another few minutes, Thorfinn Rowle arrived, along with Travers.

Just as they raised their wands, they fell down, at the same time, Antonin fell down too.

Remus and Alastor took a peek at them, and found that there was a hole in both of their heads.

"How much more do we need to take down?" asked Remus.

Alastor shook his head.

Then he saw a jet of green light striking towards him, he quickly leapt aside, and the green light passed him.

Then they heard gunfire around the village, they did not know what was going on, but they didn't dare go and look, in case if they get shot.

Then Voldemort appeared.

Before he could raise his wand, he fell down to the ground.

Remus and Alastor examined him, and found a hole in his forehead.

A few more Death Eaters arrived, and as they saw Voldemort's dead body, they wanted to escape, but they were shot down one by one before they could disapparate.

Afterwards, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour arrived, both gasping.

"Finally, the Death Eaters were taken down," Viktor said breathlessly.

"How many did you two take down?" asked Remus.

"A few," Viktor replied. "You can come and look at them if you want."

Remus followed Viktor and Fleur, and as he scanned the Death Eaters, he saw the body of Severus Snape, in his bloodstained robe.

"Finally he's gone," Remus said.

/Scene Break/

Rufus Scrimegour was excited about Voldemort's death, he celebrated with the other Ministry employees for several days.

The Ministry of Magic was back to their control, although Dumbledore didn't quite like how the war ended. Harry wasn't involved in killing Voldemort, and the death of numerous Death Eaters was a terrible loss in his eyes, they died before they could be redeemed. He know that it may be no use to talk to the Minister about this, and he doesn't want to stir up an argument, so he kept it quiet. He didn't feel good after he heard that Severus Snape has been killed while he took part in the Death Eaters' activities.

/Scene Break/

He and Hermione graduated from Strectoll, and they both got their Apparition licence.

They were married after their seventh year of study.

As he and Hermione heard that the war in Britain has finally ended, they were excited, and they cheered.

"At least I wasn't involved in getting rid of Voldemort," he said happily.

"That means the prophecy is not fully fulfilled," said Hermione.

"I don't think it matters that the prophecy is not fully fulfilled," said Harry. "I don't want to be manipulated. I am glad that I am now free from manipulation, thanks to my parents."

The Metaphysical Magic protecting USA from Voldemort and his followers has finally been lifted, enabling entrance for everyone from other countries.

Susan and Ernie were married two years after Harry and Hermione had married.

/Scene Break/

Ron has failed his OWLs continuously, from year to year, therefore he couldn't step up to NEWT level, and thus he could not get an opportunity to find work, so he stayed home with his parents, and they constantly scolded him because they were disappointed with his grades. Fortunately, he was employed in Fred and George's joke shop, selling products with them, as Fred and George had very little requirements to employ someone, and they felt pity on him.

He ended up single because no one would want him, no girls wanted to marry him.

Also, he became an outcast to the Wizarding public, every time a Wizard see him, they shunned him, and even his classmates from Hogwarts have avoided him as much as they can.

End of story.


End file.
